Triste Estrella de Luz
by katherym
Summary: -Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Edward con una mirada triste. -¿Creíste que solamente tú podrías ser famoso? Buscar ser una persona que no eres solo para demostrarle a Edward Cullen que no eres tan insignificante como el piensa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

**Triste Estrella de luz**

**CAPITULO I**

* * *

En este momento seguramente sería la envidia de más de una persona, pero yo nunca quise ser esto…

Me encontraba encerrada en un camerino en la premiación más importante de este medio donde yo trabajo… el medio artístico.

Afuera se encontraban las estrellas más importantes de Hollywood tanto de cine como televisión, y yo encerrada en mi burbuja, mirándome al espejo esperando encontrar a esa Bella Swan de 18 años que sentía que tenía todo en el mundo, esa chispa en los ojos que antes era tan característica de mi, ahora soy una simple extraña conocida para todo el mundo.

Si hace apenas unos 5 años me hubieran dicho que sería una actriz famosa yo diría que están realmente locos, porque este no es mi sueño como el de muchas personas, yo estaba aquí por demostrarle a él que yo también puedo, que no soy tan poca cosa como él cree, o tal vez simplemente me lo estoy demostrando a mí misma.

Pero el final es el mismo, me sigo sintiendo como aquel día, como el día en que mi mundo se derrumbo de un solo golpe.

¿Por qué me siento tan sola? Esa pregunta ya no debía hacerla teniendo a cientos de personas gritando mi nombre allá afuera, a miles de personas que "me quieren" aunque yo no las conozca.

Yo no quiero esto, yo quiero estar en mi casa, tranquila escribiendo alguna novela o simplemente leyendo un libro… ese es mi verdadero sueño.

Pero el culpable de esto tiene nombre y apellido, el también famoso actor Edward Cullen.

Me di cuenta tarde cuando la puerta de mi camerino se abre y muestra a esa persona que tengo tantos años sin ver (por que verlo en películas no es lo mismo), esa persona cierra la puerta despacio, mientras yo simplemente me levanto de mi lugar y lo encaro.

Sus rasgos han cambiado, yo no es un adolecente.

_-Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ Dijo Edward con una mirada triste.

_-¿Creíste que solamente tú podrías ser famoso?_

* * *

Hola soy nueva en la pagina y escribiendo fanfics, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

* * *

_-Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_ Dijo Edward con una mirada triste.

_-¿Creíste que solamente tú podrías ser famoso?_

Alto, antes de seguir, deben de tener un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado en el transcurso de estos 5 años para poder entender un poco mi historia con este personaje tan peculiar que es Edward Cullen, así que nos trasladaremos en el tiempo…

_**5 años atrás…**_

Soy Isabella Swan (pero todos me dicen Bella) y Vivía en un pueblito de Estados Unidos llamado Forks, donde su población no pasa de ser de unas 500 personas, y la mayoría del tiempo está lloviendo. En pocas palabras todos nos conocíamos ahí, bueno yo era más que conocida por ser la hija del jefe de Policía.

Para ese entonces yo tenía 18 años de edad, con una triste historia en el pasado ya que a los 10 años vi como un turista que estaba ebrio atropello a mamá haciendo que ella muriera en ese instante.

Lo único que me quedaba en la vida y los cuales me apoyaban era Charlie (mi papá) y Edward Cullen.

Edward era mi mejor y único amigo, él era quien sabia todos mis secretos y mis más profundos miedos, el siempre está ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba con un abrazo y una sonrisa para reconfortarme.

Los dos no entramos a la Universidad ese año, porque el sueño de Edward era ser actor, y si no lo conseguía en ese año, tendría que entrar a la Universidad a estudiar medicina (Ese fue el acuerdo con sus padres) y yo todavía no sabía lo que quería estudiar, así que si no iba él, yo tampoco.

_-Vamos Bella, no quiero ver una película romántica_ –Decía él mientras se sentaba en el sofá – _Ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas tan empalagosas._

_-Estoy enamorada…_ - Pero Edward ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase.

_-Seguramente es Gay_.- Dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello "reconfortándome".

Esa era una de sus respuestas cuando yo le decía que alguien me gustaba, que era gay, que era feo o que era un completo idiota… claro siempre decía eso sin conocerlo.

Así de sobre protector era con migo, siempre estábamos juntos, si alguien lo invitaba a una fiesta estaba de antemano que él me llevaría, si estaba Edward también estaba Bella.

Cada chica que quería salir con Edward se acerca a mí y me pedían permiso… a mí, como si fuera su mamá o algo así, eso lo odiaba, así que todos los días estaba rodeada de chicas que querían conquistarlo (Porque el Señorito Edward Cullen era todo un coqueto). Y yo nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera había besado a alguien.

Mi amistad era única con Edward Cullen, por eso es que me dolió tanto su traición.

_-Cállate Edward, ni siquiera me dejas terminar la frase_ – Dije mientras me levantaba e iba hacia la cocina por comida chatarra. – _Estoy enamorada, pero del amor no de ningún chico en especial. _

_-Que bueno, eres todavía muy joven como para esas cosas _–Deje la comida en una de las mesitas, llegue por detrás y le di un buen golpe con un cojín. - ¿_Qué?_ – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

_- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Tenemos la misma edad y has conquistado a medio pueblo. _– le dije mientras tomaba la comida y regresaba al sillón.

_-Eso es diferente…_

_- Es lo mismo_ – dije mientras ponía la película.

_- No es lo mismo, porque tú eres Bella Swan, siempre, escúchame bien Bella, siempre te protegeré de todos eses chicos babosos que se quieran acercar a ti… no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ¿Me escuchas? _

_- Te quiero Edward_ – dije mientras fui a abrazarlo.

_- Te quiero Bella, eres mi mejor amiga –_ me contesto cuando él me correspondía el abrazo – _Pero aun así no quiero ver una película romántica._

_- Esta bien, solo porque te quiero veremos Armageddon, es romántica pero seguro te gustará. _

Ese es uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tengo de él, en ese tiempo nunca imagine que el cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero pienso que ese ya lo tengo superado… o por lo menos lo sigo intento.

Unos días después de ese conversación que tuve con Edward, había una audición el Seattle para una nueva película que estaban por realizar, donde querían encontrar nuevos rostros, Edward sin pensarlo fue ese fin de semana para allá.

_-Perdóname Bella, pero sabes que tal vez pueda ser mi gran oportunidad._

_-No te preocupes Edward, lo entiendo_ – dije en un susurro agachando la mirada.

_-Bella… Sé que es el aniversario de tu mamá, y que siempre hemos pasado ese día juntos, pero tengo que ir._ – Dijo mientras me abrazaba.- _Perdóname._

-_Lose… Eddie prométeme que cuando seas famoso todo seguirá siendo normal entre nosotros. _– Le dijo enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

_- Te lo prometo con una condición_ – me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

_- ¿Cuál? –_ le conteste confundida.

_-Que nunca más me vuelvas a llamar Eddie _– dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

_-Hecho…_

El día del aniversario luctuoso de mi madre era uno de los más difíciles para mí. Ya que el recuerdo de su muerte me sigue todo el día, su rostro lleno de sangre, la angustia de no ver llegar a la ambulancia rápido, ese era el día más doloroso del año y el único que estaba ahí para consolarme era Edward, ya que Charlie escogía siempre ese día para trabajar porque no quería que lo viera desmoronarse ante el recuerdo de mi madre.

Les juro que no le volví a llamar Eddie, el que rompió la promesa fue el…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

Pase el día del aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá encerrada en mi habitación, llorando como si eso hubiera pasado ayer, por que el recuerdo sigue igual de claro que hace 8 años.

Charlie salió a trabajar desde muy temprano, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla (algo raro, ya que Charlie nunca era cariñoso con migo, aunque sé que me quería) y con los ojos llorosos… el también recordaba a mamá.

No tenía una tumba en donde ir a llorarle en Forks, ya que ella siempre quiso que el día en que muriera la enterraran donde hubiera mucho sol. Así que en donde descansan sus restos es en Arizona, donde vivimos hace un tiempo.

Pero algo que tanto temía sucedió ese mismo día…

Me levante de mi cama y me lave el rostro, tratando de quitar todas esas lágrimas que había derramado en el día, porque faltaba poco para que Charlie llegue de trabajar y no quería que me viera así, suficiente tenia con su dolor como para ver el mío.

Mientras terminaba de cocinar aquel platillo preferido de Charlie, tocaron la puerta, eso era raro ya que él traía llaves, y era muy tarde para que vinieran visitas.

Cuando abrí la puerta y vi a esos dos policías parados en frente de mi lo supe de inmediato… Charlie había muerto. Lo sé porque Charlie había hecho lo mismo cuando un policía muere en el deber.

No permití que me dijeran nada, porque el solo hecho que me dijeran esas palabras me devastaba por completo.

No me importo dejar a esos compañeros de Charlie en la puerta, tampoco si había dejado abierta la casa o simplemente haber dejado la estufa prendida, ya nada importaba.

Corrí como si me dijeran que corriendo se arreglarían las cosas, yo solo necesitaba ver a Edward, para que él me dijera que todo eso era mentira, que era una simple broma cruel.

Pero cuando llegue a su casa, quien abrió fue Esme Cullen (la cual es como una segunda madre para mí) la madre de Edward.

No dije nada, solamente me abrace a ella con todas mis fuerzas, porque mi mundo se desvanecía y no podía hacer nada por salvarlo.

_-Mi papá murió…_ - le dije entre lagrimas a Esme, mientras ella me seguía abrazando.

_-Mi niña, cuanto lo siento._ – me reconfortaba.

_- ¿Donde Esta Edward?_

_- Él tuvo que quedarse más tiempo, regresa hasta el viernes – _me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala. – ¿_Quieres que le llame por teléfono?_

_- No, no… es su oportunidad, y si le decimos seguramente se viene en seguida… no debe desaprovechar esa audición._

Esme y Carlisle Cullen fueron los que me ayudaron en ese momento tan duro, ellos me apoyaron en el funeral y en los días después… porque ese fin de semana que se iba Edward, resulto ser 15 días.

El día que termino por destruirse lo que me quedaba de corazón fue cuando una noche tocaron a la puerta, al abrirla era Edward, y solo pude abrasarlo, porque lo había necesitado tanto esos días, pero él estaba frio, ni siquiera me regreso el abrazo.

_-Bella, necesito hablar contigo antes de llegar a mi casa _– me dijo mientras pasaba a la sala.

_-¿Qué pasa Edward?_ – Estaba demasiado extraño, nunca se había comportado tan serio conmigo.

_- Me dieron el protagónico en la película_ – lo abrase con fuerza, por lo menos a él le estaban saliendo bien las cosas. _– Y mañana, tengo que irme a Los Ángeles._

_- Felicidades Edward –_ pero él me alejo de su pecho. – _¿Qué pasa?_

- _Lo siento Bella, pero ya no podemos ser amigos _– me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – Pensaba que seguramente era una muy cruel broma. _– ¿Es broma?_

_- No, Me dijo mi nuevo representante que debía cortar los lazos que me atan a este pueblo, que debo de terminar cualquier amistad que tenga con ellos, por que cuando empiece mi fama seguramente ustedes se querrán colgar de ella, vender historias acerca de mi, o decirle a las revistas los paso que hago. –_ Dijo con un aire orgulloso que nunca le había visto a él.

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que dejaras de ser mi amigo porque voy a vender información de ti? -_ Era un dolor horrible lo que sentía en mi pacho, primero mis padres… ahora él. – _¿Me crees capas de eso?_

_- Cualquier persona, incluyendo tú, daría todo por dinero, así que no me puedo arriesgar._ – ¿Quién era ese Edward?

_- Se nota que no me conoces…_ - dije en un susurro.

_-Te conozco, seguramente te colgarías de mi fama para poder ser una "escritora" exitosa, ja jaja como si tuvieras talento para eso.-_ me dijo.

_- ¿Qué te paso Edward?_ – le dije con los ojos llorosos.

_- Abrí los ojos Bella, ya me canse de estar haciendo caridad contigo._

_- ¿Como que caridad?_ – dije en un susurro, agachando la cabeza.

_- ¿Aparte eres tonta?, todo fue caridad contigo Bella, me dabas… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... lástima, siempre sola sin un maldito perro que te ladre… y dije… Edward tienes que hacer que esta estúpida tenga algo de compañía… no eres nada sin mí, no vales nada._

Mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que me costaba trabajo estar de pie,

_-Lárgate… no quiero seguir escuchándote._ – dije con una rabia que nunca había sentido.

_- ¿Por qué estas vestida toda de negro? _– ahora quiere jugar con la muerte de mis padres.

_- VETE…_

Él dio media vuelta, mientras yo me quedaba en el marco de la puerta, con mi cara en alto demostrándole que no me iba a dejar seguir humillando, aunque por dentro todo estaba roto.

* * *

**_Espero que les guste..._**


End file.
